Vandalieu/Personality
Behaviour Vandalieu's behaviour slowly change, starting from a normal child to becoming what he is now : an insane person in search of affection and muscle who never hesitate to be cruel or ruthless. His grown in term of mental age and new duties as a King and Emperor of multiples races also participate to forge his new personality. Indeed, It has to be said that his life on Origin created his insane side and now, the hight and feared status that Vandalieu possess as the leader of one of the strongest faction and religion; Demon King; Emperor and King develop a more responsible side. Overall Because he suffered a terrible treatment at the hands of his luxury-allergic uncle, he possessed a addictive complex to any types of luxuries. When he was told that something is owned by rich people, he desires it even if he does not need it. In addition, he has developed a mother-complex since coming to Lambda. As a result of the trauma caused by Darcia’s death, he feels an intense desire to kill those who attack women. He doesn't know it himself, but he is insane. He yearns to have muscles and has a personality that causes him to hold unforgettable grudges against people he resents until he resolves the grudge in a way that satisfies him. He tends to prioritize his emotions and makes decisions without paying any regard to the benefits or losses to himself. On contrary, he also has a soft personality. As he was not blessed when it came to friends and family on Earth or in Origin, he has deep feelings for those he has in Lambda and treasures their lives. His dream for the future is to become a muscular man that resembles a mass of male hormones. He wants to have a warm family, rich relationships with others and live an easy, luxurious life. He dreams of resurrecting his mother Darcia and he dreams of completing his revenge against those who killed her. He believes to not punish everyone, only those who are truly responsible for betrayal and various similar reasons. He actually can have large ramificatrions on country and politics, as well as on powerful individuals that respect him. His view on how to treat others pretty depends on their own actions and how they treat others in their personal history. If he considers someone a threat, he would show no hesitation by getting rid of it to prevent danger from his companions. He finds it difficult to forgive certain individuals, even if they change their way of seeing things as well as the way they treat people. This only applies to those he sees as his enemies. He loathes meaningless killing; he wouldn’t think of killing someone unless it´s necessary. The incident where he had a single silver coin stolen from him in the marketplace hadn’t even stayed in his memories. But if there is a reason to kill someone, he believes that they should always be killed.